El vestido de Novia
by Femme Sl.Sl
Summary: Sakura fue plantada en el altar por ser una chica "demasiado agradable", al vender su vestido se encuentra con Sasuke y pide su ayuda para convertirse en una "chica mala".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! :3 Esto es un SasuSaku y otras parejas algo extrañas. Esta historia ha sido adaptada por mi de el libro de Jennifer Drew, El vestido de novia. Esta historia la vi online por ahí buscando novelas y al leerla me gustó, así que, quise compartirlas con ustedes usando uno de los personajes de anime que más me gustan. Oh y una cosa más, Sólo quiero decir, que he hecho esto con el fin de solamente entretenerlos. Eso es todo.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia** NO** me pertenece, le pertenece a la autora** Jennifer Drew** & Los personajes a los que han sido adaptados tampoco, estos pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**El traje de novia de Sakura Haruno era una maravilla. Pero era una pena que su ex prometido hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que ella era demasiado "agradable" para ser su futura esposa. De manera que ahora el traje estaba en venta... y Sakura se había puesto a buscar al hombre perfecto para que la transformara en una "chica mala".**

**Lo único que buscaba Sasuke Uchiha era un vestido de novia para su hermana, Hinata. Pero de pronto se encontró enseñando a una mujer perfecta a comportarse como una tigresa. Sakura empezó a florecer ante sus ojos... y a atraerlo. Y Sasuke comprendió que, soltero recalcitrante o no, la quería para él solo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Se vende vestido de novia. Talla treinta y ocho. A estrenar: Mejor oferta. _555—1221

—Vengo por el anuncio del vestido de novia. El telefonillo de Sakura Haruno distorsionaba las voces de formas peculiares, pero aquella era la primera vez que hacía que alguien sonara como Kevin Costiler. No se había fijado en lo sexy que era el tono del visitante cuando había hablado con él por teléfono. Tal vez se había sentido demasiado ansiosa por vender el vestido como para fijarse.

Dudó un momento antes de apretar el botón para dejarlo pasar, pero, ¿cuántos asesinos psicópatas leían los anuncios de la prensa buscando vestidos de novia? El anuncio llevaba saliendo en el periódico tres días, y aquel tipo era la única persona que había llamado.

—¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha? —leyó el nombre en la nota que tenía junto al teléfono.

—Sí.

—Suba —Pulsó el botón para dejarlo pasar al vestíbulo y entreabrió la puerta, esperando a que el hombre subiera los dos pisos hasta su apartamento.

¿Qué clase de hombre compraba el vestido de novia a su prometida? Si andaba en busca de una ganga, había ido al sitio adecuado. Como decía el anuncio, ella estaba abierta a todas las ofertas, aunque sacar por fin el maldito vestido del armario le costara dinero.

Desde donde estaba, lo primero que vio fue lo alto de su cabeza: pelo negro azabache, peinado con una raya en medio con picos atrás y lo suficientemente largo como para parecer despeinado.

Un instante después subió el último escalón, y ante la atenta mirada de Sakura apareció un metro ochenta de músculo y _sex appeal _envuelto en una gastada cazadora de cuero marrón y unos ceñidos vaqueros.

—¿Eres Sakura? —el hombre miró la hoja de papel que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Sakura Haruno?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres sacar aquí el vestido? —preguntó él, mirando a Sakura a través de la rendija de la puerta.

—Oh, no, lo siento —¿Por qué se comportaría siempre como una boba cuando tenía delante un hombre atractivo?. Enseguida quitó la cadena, un segundo después abría la puerta—. Adelante. Está aquí, en el sofá.

Sasuke Uchiha pasó al cuarto de estar y miró lentamente a Sakura, desde los mechones de pelo rosa que caían sobre su frente hasta los pies, calzados con gruesos calcetines y unas sandalias de bandas anchas.

—Eres más o menos de la misma talla.

—¿De la misma talla que quién?

Él dio una vuelta alrededor de Sakura para verla mejor, y ella imaginó sus oscuros ojos negros de láser disolviendo su ropa. ¿Debía correr, gritar, o comportarse con frialdad?

—Estás en mejor forma que Hinata, pero supongo que no importa. Parece que esa falda tiene sitio de sobra.

—¡Oh, te refieres a la talla de tu prometida!

Aquello estaba resultando aún más extraño de lo que había pensado. ¿No había una regla tradicional que no permitía al novio ver el vestido de la novia antes de la ceremonia?

—No tengo prometida.

Sasuke Uchiha se acercó al vestido que Sakura había extendido sobre el sofá.

—¿Entonces por qué...? —Sakura cerró la boca, comprendiendo que debía contener su curiosidad y centrarse en vender el vestido.

—La que lo necesita es mi hermana.

—¿Lo vas a comprar para tu hermana?

—Sí. Somos mellizos —Sasuke se frotó las manos en los lados de sus vaqueros y luego alzó una manga del vestido para comprobar su longitud—. Le estaban retocando su traje de novia en la tienda, pero hubo un incendio y se quemó.

—Qué lástima —murmuró Sakura, sin lograr captar si a su posible cliente le gustaba o no el vestido. Éste alzó el dobladillo con dos dedos, aparentando sentirse tan incómodo como un joven atrapado mirando por debajo de las faldas de su profesora—. Es un detalle por tu parte ayudarla a buscar otro.

—He visto tu anuncio por casualidad mientras buscaba algún anuncio de venta de entradas para ver a los Bulls.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?

Sakura quería decir algo que lo animara a comprar el vestido, pero el volvió a mirarla con aquellos ojos negros que la intimidaban.

—Este fin de semana.

—Debe estar desesperada.

—Es azafata y su vuelo está retenido por tiempo indefinido en el aeropuerto de Denver debido a la nieve. Debe permanecer en servicio, así que no puede salir de compras.

—Debe estar frenética, tratando de llegar a tiempo para la boda y sin tener aún el vestido.

Sakura trató de imaginar una versión femenina de Sasuke Uchiha. Si se parecía en algo a su hermano, el novio estaría dispuesto a casarse con ella aunque fuera en chándal.

—Tu anuncio decía que no ha sido usado.

—Sí, eso dice. Está totalmente nuevo. No he podido devolverlo porque los vestidos de novia no se pueden devolver.

—¿Ibas a usarlo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él.

Su tono dejaba claro que sólo estaba siendo educado y que, en realidad, no le importaba, pero su pregunta inquietó a Sakura de todos modos. A nadie le sorprendió que el popular y extrovertido Kiba Inuzuka dejara a la callada y aburrida Sakura, pero a ella aún le dolía admitir que la dejó plantada la mañana de su boda.

—Mi ex prometido conoció a la chica de sus sueños en su fiesta de despedida de soltero. Por supuesto, ella sólo se dedicaba al _striptease _para poder pagarse los estudios.

—Vaya, lo siento.

Probablemente Sasuke Uchiha se refería a que sentía haber hecho la pregunta.

—Fue hace seis meses. Ya lo he superado. Por supuesto, mis padres tuvieron que pagar por el alquiler de la sala, y mi tía no sabe qué hacer con los cuatro kilos de pasteles que tiene en la nevera. ¿Crees que también le vendrían bien a tu hermana? —bromeó, aunque sin aparente resultado.

—Uh, no gracias. Respecto al vestido... ¿estás segura de querer venderlo? Sin duda, una chica agradable como tú tendrá otra oportunidad de usarlo.

—Necesito el sitio que ocupa en el armario —Sakura no le dijo cuánto deseaba que desapareciera el vestido de su vida de una vez por todas—. ¿Por qué has dicho que soy una chica «agradable»?

—Bueno... —Sasuke apartó la mirada, simulando observar la voluminosa falda extendida sobre los tres cojines del sofá—. Pareces muy agradable.

Algo se agitó en el interior de Sakura. Aquel magnífico ejemplar de hombre jamás se sentiría atraído por una chica como ella. No era lo suficientemente deslumbrante. No la miraría más de dos veces si entrara en la floristería en la que trabajaba. Así que no tenía nada que perder si le hacía "la gran pregunta". Tal vez sería la única forma de averiguar la verdad.

—Soy agradable, realmente agradable, ¿pero por qué no quieren los solteros guapos como tú saber nada de las chicas como yo?

—Yo... no te conozco lo suficiente como para...

—¡No! Quiero saberlo. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una chica agradable?

—Sólo porque un tonto rompiera contigo...

—Me dejó. Prácticamente me dejó plantada ante el altar, y luego trató de explicarme que era demasiado buena para él.

—Probablemente lo seas —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y alzó la otra manga del vestido—. Creo que a mi hermana le gustará.

—Bien. Lo vendo por cien dólares menos de lo que me costó; el recibo está sobre la mesa. Pero sólo si me dices qué tiene de malo ser una chica agradable. Estoy segura de que has roto con más de una chica utilizando la excusa de que era demasiado buena para ti.

—Creo que nunca he dicho eso... exactamente.

Sasuke tomó el arrugado recibo y vio que, efectivamente, el vestido era una ganga. Pero no era fácil tratar con su dueña. De hecho, Sakura había acertado en uno de sus puntos flacos. Había utilizado las mismas palabras de las que se había valido él hacía unos días para romper con una pelirroja muy bonita, pero también empeñada en casarse.

—A veces la química no funciona. O no se coincide en el momento adecuado —sugirió, preguntándose por qué estaba permitiendo que aquella mujer hurgara en su conciencia.

El no era la clase de hombre que "las amaba y las dejaba". Lo que sucedía era que apreciaba demasiado su libertad como para cargar con una esposa. Su tienda de muebles empezaba a resultar rentable después de muchos esfuerzos y quería disfrutar de la vida.

—Mala química —dijo Sakura en tono desdeñoso, arrugando su pequeña y bonita nariz, y mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes—. Lo próximo que me dirás es que a los hombres les gustan las chicas agradables... como amigas.

Sasuke trasladó su peso de una pierna a otra, sin saber si animar a Sakura o huir de aquellos rosados labios, fruncidos en una besable «O». No creía que le apeteciera oír que las "chicas malas" eran más divertidas... y que sus ojos tenían menos tendencia a brillar cada vez que pasaban junto a una joyería.

—Respecto al vestido...

—Estoy harta de ser una buena chica y de que me dejen. Voy a cambiar de imagen —los hombros de Sakura se hundieron ligeramente, y Sasuke temió que fuera a ponerse emocional—. Pero no sé por dónde empezar.

¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo consejo? , se preguntó Sasuke. Aconsejar sobre relaciones amorosas no era precisamente su fuerte. Su sentido común e instinto de conversación le decían que lo dejara, pero los ojos verdes de niña de aquella mujer lo atolondraban. Ella necesitaba ayuda, desde luego. ¡Y qué diablos! Aconsejar era barato.

—No necesitas cambiar de imagen. Sólo de actitud.

—¿Cómo?

Sasuke sabía que tenía un pie en aguas movedizas. Era hora de replegarse. Aquella mujer tenía suficientes "valores" como para llamar la atención en cualquier lugar: pelo largo, rosado y sedoso; voluptuosas curvas que no podían ocultar los vaqueros y el amplio jersey rojo que vestía; un adorable rostro con una boca muy sensual.

—Eres bonita. Pero te muestras demasiado abierta y cariñosa. Lo que debes hacer es mostrarte más distante, más inaccesible. '_Y no deberías pedir consejos de este tipo a cualquier desconocido_', pensó Sasuke para sí.

—Mi madre ya me dijo todo eso cuando empecé a salir con chicos. ¡Soy reservada! ¡Soy distante! y no es culpa mía seguir disponible.

Sasuke pensó que si ella era reservada y distante, él era el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves. De hecho, por lo que había visto hasta el momento, Sakura era todo lo contrario a lo que decía ser: abierta, dulce, vulnerable... una chica bonita y agradable que cualquier hombre podía presentar a sus padres sin problemas. Era exactamente la clase de chica que él no estaba buscando.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer —dijo—. Cuando la química no funciona...

Sakura suspiró.

—Casi suspendo la química al terminar mis estudios. Entonces, ¿quieres el vestido?

El tono de voz de Sakura le reveló a Sasuke que sus consejos habían caído en terreno baldío.

—Sí, es bonito. Estoy casi seguro de que mi hermana lo querrá, pero antes tengo que consultar con ella. Se supone que me va a llamar esta noche. ¿Podrías reservármelo hasta mañana?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Hey, anímate, hay mucho que decir a favor de no casarse demasiado joven. Cuántos años tienes... ¿veintiuno?

—Veinticinco.

—Aún eres una jovencita —Sasuke sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa—. Yo tengo treinta y uno y estoy a años luz de dar el gran paso.

—Te reservaré el vestido hasta que hables con tu hermana. Si hay algún problema con el precio...

—No, el precio está bien —dijo Sasuke, pensando que le avergonzaría comprarlo por menos—. Puedo darte algún otro consejo cuando vuelva.

—Eso estaría muy bien.

Sakura lo acompañó a la puerta y cerró ésta antes de que Sasuke alcanzara las escaleras.

—Te diré cuál es el problema de las chicas agradables —murmuró él para sí—. Hacen que los tipos como yo se sientan unos memos.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hizo varias paradas camino de casa. En cuanto entró en su apartamento comprobó las llamadas que tenía en el contestador. Era casi media noche, pero debía escuchar todos los mensajes por si su hermana hubiera llamado de Denver. No tenía intención de devolver ninguna de las llamadas de Noegi, pero perderse una de Kazumi fue una decepción. Había querido reunirse con ella desde que se conocieron un fin de semana esquiando.<p>

Hinata llamó justo cuando se estaba metiendo en la cama, y sus primeras palabras revelaron a Sasuke lo nerviosa que estaba. Cuanto antes terminara el asunto de la boda, mejor para él.

—Descríbemelo —dijo Hinata—. ¿Es totalmente blanco o color marfil?

—A mí me ha parecido blanco. Tiene pequeñas cuentas en lo alto —contestó Sasuke, percibiendo una nota de pánico en la voz de su hermana.

—¿Perlas? ¿Y encaje? ¿No será demasiado vistoso?

—Es bonito, y no se ha usado nunca. A la chica que lo vende la dejaron plantada el día de la boda. Tiene más o menos tus medidas y altura, aunque no tiene el trasero tan gordo. Pero no te preocupes; hay suficiente falda para ocultar a todos los invitados.

—Puede que heredara las caderas de mamá, pero también heredé su cerebro. ¿Y si la chica vende el vestido a otra? ¡Eres tonto, Sasuke! ¿Por qué no lo compraste enseguida? ¡Ya sabes lo desesperada que estoy!

—No te preocupes. Me lo está reservando.

—Oh, claro. Y si le hacen una oferta mejor la rechazará por si tú decides comprarlo. ¿Le has dejado un depósito?

—No lo pensé —Sasuke trató de mostrarse tolerante con los nervios pre-boda de su hermana, pero su melliza empezaba a hartarlo.

Nunca se lo habría dicho, y odiaba admitirlo ante sí mismo, pero no le importaría volver a echar otro vistazo a Sakura Haruno. Según su experiencia, no había demasiadas chicas agradables que además tuvieran un cuerpo como aquel. Probablemente, sería una esposa maravillosa para algún tipo que quisiera tenerla en la cama permanentemente. Pero esa clase de ataduras no eran para él.

—Cómpralo, Sasuke —insistió Hinata—. No puedo casarme sin vestido de novia. No me fastidies.

Sasuke llamó a Sakura desde la tienda a la mañana siguiente.

—Mi hermana quiere el vestido —dijo—. Puedo pasar a recogerlo cuando te venga bien. En enero no hay demasiado movimiento en la tienda.

—Y que lo digas —replicó Sakura—. Este mes no he hecho más que enviar flores a hospitales y funerarias.

—Oh —la visión de ataúdes y camas con enfermos no encajaba con el recuerdo que tenía Sasuke de las largas pestañas y las mejillas ruborizadas de Sakura.

—Trabajo en una floristería —explicó ella—. Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar. Ven a por el vestido cuando quieras a partir de las seis.

—Tu casa está camino de la mía. Pasaré poco después de las seis.

* * *

><p>Un minuto después de las seis, Sasuke llamó al apartamento y se identificó. La voz de Sakura sonó como la de Minnie Mouse en el interfono, cosa que estaba bien. Su «sube» fue reconfortante; era una chica agradable, pero él nunca podría tomársela en serio.<p>

En esa ocasión, Sakura abrió la puerta del todo nada más verlo.

—He dejado el vestido fuera por si querías volver a verlo —dijo, señalando el sofá.

Las mesas de los extremos, pintadas en un agradable color verde musgo, se parecían a unas que Sasuke vendía en la tienda.

—Bonitas mesas —dijo él, preguntándose por qué no se habría fijado en ellas la primera vez. Las mejillas de Sakura se cubrieron de rubor.

—Gracias. Las compré en una tienda de muebles que estaban terminando de montar y las pinté yo misma.

—¿En la tienda que hay en Euclid?

—Sí —contestó Sakura, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Esa es mi tienda. Hiciste un buen trabajo. La mayoría de la gente pinta sin molestarse en lijar, y luego se extrañan de que les quede mal —Sasuke pensó que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el vestido, y que era absurdo sentirse tan complacido por el hecho de que Sakura hubiera comprado un par de sus mesas—. Supongo que te las vendió alguno de mis dependientes —añadió, preguntándose si la habría visto antes y lo había olvidado.

—Se las compré a una mujer mayor. Recuerdo a la gente bastante bien.

—Mi madre echa una mano a veces.

—Era muy agradable —Sakura sonrió.

—¿Qué te hace sonreír?

—No debería decírtelo.

—Ya no me puede sorprender nada de lo que haga mi madre.

—Mencionó algo sobre desear que su hijo encontrara una chica buena y agradable.

Sasuke gruñó y Sakura volvió a reír.

—No debería habértelo dicho —dijo—. Supongo que debí mencionar que quería las mesas para un nuevo apartamento después de la...

—Respecto al vestido —Sasuke no iba a darle la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo sobre la boda que no fue—. Te pagaré en efectivo para que no tengas que preocuparte por un cheque.

—No pareces un tipo capaz de dar un cheque sin fondos.

—Gracias —dijo él con burlona seriedad—. Me alegra que mi honradez resplandezca.

—Pondré el vestido en la bolsa de plástico en que venía.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke, pero lo que realmente le habría gustado habría sido que Sakura se hubiera ofrecido a ponérselo para que pudiera comprobar el efecto. O, mejor aún, que le hubiera dejado ver cómo se lo ponía.

Llevaba una falda corta y verde de lana que confirmaba lo que había imaginado: tenía un fantástico trasero. Se preguntó si llevaría braguitas de encaje. Sería bonito que también llevara un sostén a juego; teniendo en cuenta cómo lo rellenaría, resultaría sumamente agradable verlo.

Si Sakura quería de verdad algunas reglas sobre cómo ser una mala chica, la número uno consistía en elegir la lencería adecuada.

Sakura entró en el dormitorio y volvió con una bolsa de plástico que colgaba de una percha.

—Trataré de no arrugarlo —dijo, y miró a su alrededor como si hubiera perdido algo.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No. Sólo estoy decidiendo cómo hacer esto.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Sasuke no esperó a recibir una respuesta—. Meter cosas grandes en sitios estrechos es mi especialidad.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola —dijo Sakura en tono helado.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y fue su turno de ruborizarse.

—Me refería al mobiliario... ya sabes, meter un montón de cosas en la furgoneta. Dame la bolsa y tú trae el vestido. Si lo hacemos en la cama, todo irá bien. Me refiero a que así el vestido no rozará el suelo —No dio oportunidad a que Sakura decidiera. Entró en el dormitorio, colocó sobre la cama la bolsa de plástico y abrió la cremallera, tratando de no inhalar el aroma decididamente femenino de la habitación.— Regla número dos para ser una mala chica: Nunca dejes que un tipo te vea asustada —dijo, al ver que Sakura permanecía en el umbral, con el vestido en los brazos.

—¡No estoy asustada! Sólo trato de decidir cuál puede ser la mejor manera de hacer esto —Sakura rodeó la cama, colocándose en el lado opuesto al de Sasuke—. ¿Y cuál es la regla número uno?

—De momento me la reservo —Sasuke sonrió, pensando en lo divertido que sería escandalizar a Sakura con un consejo sobre lencería. Pero no quería que lo echara del apartamento sin el vestido.

Hinata lo despellejaría vivo si fastidiaba la compra. La cama era individual, y estuvieron a punto de entrechocar sus cabezas cuando ambos se inclinaron para meter el vestido en la bolsa.

—No dejes que la falda se enganche en la cremallera —advirtió Sakura cuando tropezó al tirar de ésta.—Será mejor que lo hagas tú.

Sasuke se irguió y observó la coronilla de Sakura mientras ésta cerraba la bolsa cuidadosamente.

—¿Por qué no vienes a la boda conmigo? —estuvo a punto de mirar a su alrededor para ver si había sido realmente él quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Se sorprendió a sí mismo más que a ella, y eso que Sakura parecía anonadada.

—¿A la boda de tu hermana?

Sakura estaba buscando evasivas, y Sasuke contuvo el aliento, rogando interiormente para que declinara su invitación.

—No tengo con quién ir —dijo, sin mencionar que acababa de romper—. Habrá muchos solteros en la fiesta. Puede que conozcas a alguno.

Recogió el vestido, lamentando su impulsiva invitación, pero esperando que Sakura la rechazara.

—¿Por qué no? Sobreviví a la boda de mi prima el mes pasado, y en la boda de tu hermana no habrá nadie murmurando a mis espaldas, "Pobre Sakura".

Sasuke no vio forma de salir de aquello.

—Si estás segura.. .—dijo, dándole la oportunidad de echarse atrás.

—Lo estoy... a menos que tú quieras cambiar de opinión—replicó Sakura, tímidamente.

—No, claro que no. De hecho, me estarás ayudando. Mi madre tiene cuatro hermanas decididas a encontrar una chica agradable para mí. Yendo conmigo las mantendrás a raya.

—Si voy contigo...

—Creía que ya estaba acordado —Sasuke siguió a Sakura al cuarto de estar y sacó del bolsillo interior de su cazadora el sobre que llevaba preparado con el dinero—. Por el vestido —dijo, entregándoselo.

—Gracias. No sé muy bien cómo preguntarte esto...

Sakura había estado pensando al respecto desde que había conocido a Sasuke, pero preguntar aquello en alto resultaba mucho más difícil.

—Cuanto más directo, mejor.

—Si voy contigo...

—Eso ya está acordado. Te recogeré temprano. Digamos que a las dos y media.

—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías darme algunas clases sobre cómo atraer a un hombre.

Sakura estaba tan ruborizada que Sasuke no tuvo valor para bromear.

—Probablemente yo no sea la persona más adecuada para aconsejarte.

—Imagina que me estás dando unas clases. No he tenido una cita con un hombre desde que rompí. Es como si llevara en la frente un cartel que dijera _Señorita Aburrida. _

—Eres demasiado dura contigo misma.

—Es sólo una broma familiar. Mi hermano solía llamarme eso porque nunca me metía en jaleos.

—Escucha, puede que lo de la boda no sea buena idea.

—¿Estás retirando tu invitación?

—No, en absoluto—Sasuke pensó que era él quien debería llevar un cartel que dijera _¡Dame una patada en el trasero! _

—Podemos hacer un intercambio —dijo Sakura—. Dijiste que estabas buscando entradas para ver a los Bulls. Mi ex prometido me dio un par de pases para la temporada como regalo de compromiso. Por supuesto, él tenía intención de usar uno de los asientos, pero de momento no ha tenido valor para pedirme que se los devuelva. No tienes por qué garantizar los resultados. Sólo dame algunas indicaciones y los pases serán tuyos.

—Estaría dispuesto a comprártelos.

—No están en venta.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir una tonta sonrisa. ¿Pases para toda la temporada sólo por jugar a Cupido? Cuando sus amigos vieran a Sakura, probablemente harían el trabajo por él. Conocía a muchos tipos que no temían oír la palabra «matrimonio».

—Este es el trato más loco que me han ofrecido nunca.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

—Puede que no te sirva de mucha ayuda.

—Puede, pero si mi ex prometido reúne el suficiente coraje para pedirme que le devuelva los pases, me encantará decirle lo que hice con ellos.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente. Sakura tenía derecho a una dulce venganza. Ahora que sabía que no era perfecta, le gustaba aún más.

—Es un trato —dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Ella la estrechó.

—Hasta pronto.

Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta después de que Sasuke se fuera, sin fiarse de que sus piernas tuvieran la suficiente fuerza para llevarla hasta la silla. Estaba agotada. Los hombres como Sasuke siempre hacían que se quedara muda y aturdida. Estaba tan lejos de su alcance como si fuera de otro planeta. No podía creer que hubiera aceptado su loca propuesta, ni que ella hubiera tenido el valor de hacerla.

Sobre todo, no podía creer que Sasuke la hubiera invitado a la boda incluso antes de que mencionara los pases.

Pero sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer con el sobre de dinero que sostenía en la mano.

.

**_Continuará_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, Me alegro de que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :3. Bueno, mis disculpas por no haber subido antes la actualización, hehe, ahora sip, sin más...

.

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia** NO** me pertenece, le pertenece a la autora** Jennifer Drew** & Los personajes a los que han sido adaptados tampoco, estos pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>El vestido de Novia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

—Me encantaría ir, pero tengo otros planes —dijo Sakura, sujetando el auricular con el hombro mientras terminaba de arreglar el centro de flores que iba a llevar a la boda como regalo.

—¿Planes? ¿Le estás diciendo a tu mejor amiga desde tercer grado que tienes «planes»? —preguntó Ino—. Eso me suena a cita.

—Sólo voy a una boda.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? ¿Quién va a casarse?

Sakura tomó el auricular con la mano. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría estado ansiosa por contarle a Ino lo de su cita, ¿pero cómo podía explicarle lo de Sasuke? Aún no podía creer que le hubiera pedido que la ayudara a atraer a los hombres.

—Es sólo el amigo de un amigo. Si puedes esperar hasta mañana, iremos a la galería comercial y te pondré al tanto de todo.

—Mi madre me espera a comer. Cuéntame algo más de la boda. ¿Vas con un amigo o con una amiga?

—Es un tipo que ha necesitado una acompañante en el último momento.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Sakura! Incluso aunque no funcione...

—No funcionará. Es más bien un arreglo comercial que otra cosa. Si vuelvo a casa temprano te llamaré para contarte qué tal ha ido todo. Ahora tengo que colgar. Luego te llamo.

Sakura tenía la palma de la mano sudorosa cuando colgó el auricular. Se concentró en el regalo, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar enseguida.

—Sakura, soy Sasuke Uchiha —Sakura supuso de inmediato que llamaba para cancelar la cita.

—Si has cambiado de opinión... —podía ver la secuencia: fiesta de despedida de soltero, chica haciendo _striptease, _cita cancelada. Estaba condenada a quedarse en casa sola mientras cada hombre que conocía sucumbía a los encantos de una bailarina semi desnuda.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sólo lamento no haber podido darte algunas indicaciones más antes de ir. Ayer recibí un gran pedido y no tuve tiempo de llamarte. Luego tuve que ir al ensayo de la cena y a la fiesta de despedida de soltero.

—Si quieres echarte atrás, no voy a obligarte a mantener tu palabra.

—Ni hablar. Un trato es un trato. Sólo quería darte algunas indicaciones básicas antes de que vayamos. Por ejemplo, ríe siempre las bromas de los hombres, pero no demasiado. Lo mismo con las sonrisas. Haz pensar al tipo que tengas delante que sonríes porque tienes un secreto.

—Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto, Sasuke...

—Y no te escondas en un rincón con algún perdedor, simulando escuchar atentamente todo lo que diga con el único fin de no estar sola. Estar sola es bueno no te muestres desesperada. Tú eres la compradora, no la mercancía.

—¡Ya lo he captado! Pero todo eso ya lo aprendí en el colegio.

—Lo siento. Espero servirte de más ayuda después de verte en acción. Necesito saber qué estás haciendo mal. Es difícil entrenarte sin conocer tu técnica.

—No tengo técnica.

—No te preocupes. Te recojo a las dos y media.

Era posible que Sakura se sintiera como la más fea del baile, pero no tenía intención de parecerlo. Había invertido parte del dinero del vestido de novia en otro vestido pequeño y precioso que había visto rebajado en Woodfield Mall. Nunca se había comprado nada tan caro.

Diez minutos antes de que apareciera Sasuke, se miró en el espejo de su armario y vio a una desconocida con un vestido rojo rosado de manga larga que dejaba uno de sus hombros desnudos. El dobladillo terminaba a mitad del muslo, demostrando que no necesitaba ser alta para tener el aspecto de una supermodelo de largas piernas.

Tal vez llevaría el abrigo puesto durante la ceremonia.

O tal vez no.

Practicó a caminar, mirando por encima del hombro su reflejo en el espejo.

Pensándolo bien, aún estaba a tiempo de ponerse el vestido azul que le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla.

El portero automático sonó cuando aún no había llegado al armario.

Sasuke subió las escaleras lentamente, preguntándose si merecía la pena sufrir aquel dolor de cabeza por pasar el bárbaro rito de la despedida de soltero. Los zapatos alquilados le oprimían los pies; habría jurado que no eran los mismos que se probó dos semanas atrás en la tienda de alquiler de esmoquin y para colmo, tenía que ayudar a Sakura a conseguir un hombre.

Llegó frente a la puerta y respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo peor. Si Sakura tenía problemas para ligar teniendo un cuerpo como el suyo, podía deberse a que se vestía como su abuela de noventa años. Si ese era el caso, tendría que pasarse toda la recepción con ella. Las únicas que se alegrarían de ello serían sus tías.

En esa ocasión, Sakura le hizo llamar a la puerta. Sintió una leve esperanza. Tal vez había decidido echarse atrás.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

—Desde luego, no voy a poder enseñarte nada respecto a cómo vestirte—dijo, sin pensar—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias. Eres muy amable por decírmelo.

—No trataba de ser amable. El vestido es precioso—y también el cuerpo que lo llevaba. De pronto, la cabeza de Sasuke no era lo único que estaba palpitando—. ¿Puedes darme un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua?

—No tengo aspirinas, pero sí algo parecido.

—Lo que sea.

Sakura se puso el abrigo mientras Sasuke tragaba dos tabletas blancas junto al fregadero. El abrigo azul oscuro de lana de Sakura tenía un cinturón en la parte trasera y un pañuelo negro sujeto bajo el cuello; exactamente lo que Sasuke había esperado que llevara: algo elegante, pero no llamativo. El vestido era otra cosa. Bebió otro vaso de agua, esperando que su hermana no lo culpara por que su futuro marido se hubiera empeñado en seguir de fiesta hasta el amanecer.

—¿Lista?—preguntó.

—No estoy segura. Me refiero a que, ¿cómo voy a conocer a otros hombres si se supone que voy a estar contigo? Tal vez deberías ir sin mí.

Eso era lo que habría querido Sasuke unos minutos atrás, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Llevando aquel vestido, Sakura necesitaba un guardaespaldas; lo menos que podía hacer era orientarla hacia algún tipo decente.

—Pensaba que habíamos hecho un trato—dijo.

—Sí. Toma los pases.

Sakura alcanzó a Sasuke un sobre, pero él se lo devolvió.

—Te los compro o me los gano. No me los puedes dar como un regalo.

—¿Por qué no? Así fue como los conseguí yo.

—No es lo mismo. Déjalos aquí y ven a la boda conmigo. Veremos cómo salen las cosas, pero cada vez me cuesta más creer que necesites mis consejos.

—¿Cómo van a saber tus amigos que estoy contigo, pero que no lo estoy?

—Yo me ocuparé de eso—Sasuke logró esbozar una débil sonrisa, y luego esperó mientras Sakura desaparecía para dejar los billetes.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera estado bebiendo esa noche, le había dado visión de rayos x, porque cuando Sakura volvió, pudo verla en su vestido rojo a pesar de que llevaba el abrigo abotonado.

* * *

><p>Un rato después, en la iglesia, Sasuke tuvo que dejar sola a Sakura para cumplir con su papel de anfitrión. Ella firmó en el libro de invitados, hizo un viaje innecesario a los servicios y simuló leer atentamente el boletín de la iglesia.<p>

Sintiéndose más y más incómoda Con cada minuto que pasaba, empezó a buscar con la mirada la puerta de salida, pero Sasuke se adelantó a ella e insistió en conducirla a una de las filas de asientos que se hallaban tras las reservadas para los familiares de la novia.

—¿No quieres quitarte el abrigo?—preguntó—. Puedo ir a colgártelo.

—Hace un poco de frío—mintió ella.

—¿Ocultando tus atractivos?—bromeó Sasuke, y volvió a sus ocupaciones de anfitrión.

Sakura se puso colorada pensando en las brillantes respuestas que podía haberle dado.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar y el ambiente empezó a caldearse mientras ocupaban sus asientos. Sakura se desabrochó el abrigo y sacó los brazos, pero la mantuvo sobre sus hombros. No se atrevía a sentarse allí con un hombro desnudo; no estaba hecha para ser una «mala chica». Sólo seguía allí porque sabía que llamaría más la atención si se iba... y porque su mentor estaba bloqueando la puerta. Parecía firmemente decidido a ganarse los pases para los Bulls.

Finalmente, la ceremonia empezó. Una niña con un vestido de color blanco y un pequeño ramo de flores iniciaba la marcha, seguida de un grupo de damas de honor ataviadas con unos ceñidos y bonitos vestidos de terciopelo verde. Sakura nunca había visto tantas damas de honor y tan guapas en una sola boda. Su vestido rojo iba a llamar demasiado la atención entre tanta elegancia.

Todo el mundo se levantó para recibir a la novia, pero Sakura olvidó enseguida su curiosidad por la melliza de Sasuke. De pronto, comprendió que la novia iba a llevar su vestido.

Había ido a docenas de tiendas para encontrar su vestido de novia ideal, y debería ser ella la que caminara por aquel pasillo tomada del brazo de su padre. Cerró los ojos, rechazando repentinamente la idea de ver a una desconocida con su vestido, pero los abrió enseguida, diciéndose que sería de cobardes no mirar.

Era perfecto. Ni llamativo ni exagerado, sino un sueño de vestido con un delicado corpiño de seda ciñendo los senos y la cintura de la novia y una falda que flotaba maravillosamente a su alrededor sobre la alfombra, como una nube brillante.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y se obligó a mirar a la novia al rostro. Era una auténtica belleza, cosa nada sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que su hermano era el hombre más sexy que había conocido. Debía haber estado loca, y un poco desesperada, para pedirle ayuda. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que Sasuke querría interpretar el papel de Henry Higgins con ella como Eliza Doolittle? Cuando aquello acabara, y eso sucedería en cuanto pudiera tomar un taxi para escapar de allí, le enviaría los pases con una disculpa por haberse entrometido en la boda de su hermana.

El novio era guapo, cosa nada sorprendente, pero, o tenía resaca de la fiesta de despedida de soltero, o estaba muerto de miedo. Pero cuando avanzó y sonrió a su prometida, sus rasgos cambiaron dramáticamente.

Sakura pensó que Kiba nunca la había mirado así. Para su sorpresa y alivio, comprobó que eso ya no le importaba. Kiba quería a Kiba, y, en realidad, ella había escapado por poco. Le había asignado el papel de su verdadero amor porque necesitaba desesperadamente alguien especial en su vida, pero él la había fastidiado. Él, no ella.

Acudir a aquella boda estaba siendo un auténtico tratamiento de shock. Ver cómo se casaba otra mujer con su vestido de novia era devastador, pero despertaba en ella una sana y constructiva rabia. Ella era una persona agradable, y no merecía que la dejaran plantada.

Dejó que el abrigo se deslizara de sus hombros. ¡Se había acabado lo de quedarse sentada en casa sintiendo lástima de sí misma! Estaba dispuesta a averiguar si las chicas malas se divertían más.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó la ceremonia y los recién casados desfilaron de vuelta por el pasillo, Sakura permaneció junto a Sasuke mientras éste despedía fila a fila a los invitados. Algunos hombres parecían incómodos y rígidos en sus esmoquin, pero Sasuke estaba totalmente a sus anchas con él. Su pelo negro se curvaba levemente sobre el cuello de la chaqueta y caía lo justo sobre su frente como para suavizar el empuje de su fuerte mandíbula y altas mejillas. Sakura estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él en esos momentos como para no poder verle el rostro sin alzar la mirada, pero lo que tenía a la altura del ojo le producía pequeños escalofríos. El plano estómago y el musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke habían hecho que su imaginación se desbocara.<p>

—Es tu turno —susurró Sasuke, inclinándose hacia ella—. Me alegra que te quitaras el abrigo.

Sakura se lo puso mientras se unía a la gente que fluía por el pasillo hacia la salida, donde los recién casados saludaban a los invitados. Sintiendo una repentina timidez ante la idea de presentarse sola a la novia que llevaba su vestido, encontró un hueco junto a la mesita en que se hallaba el libro de invitados.

—Veo que estás con Sasuke —La pelirroja que a la entrada se había encargado del libro de invitados le dedicó una mirada a medias hostil.

—Así es —contestó Sakura. Cualquier afán de explicar la naturaleza de su cita con Sasuke desapareció al ver la competitiva mirada de la pelirroja.

Cuando Sasuke se reunió con Sakura, insistió en presentarle a Hinata, y el momento no fue tan difícil como ella había temido.

Luego fueron en coche a la sala en la que iba a tener lugar la fiesta de celebración. Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, el trío que iba a amenizar la fiesta estaba afinando sus instrumentos. Sakura se desabrochó el abrigo junto al guardarropa y Sasuke le ayudó a quitárselo. Al sentir el roce de sus dedos en su hombro desnudo, un escalofrío de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Resérvame un baile, Sasuke.

Una de las damas de honor, alta y con el pelo color rojo, saludó a Sasuke moviendo los dedos cuando pasó junto a ellos.

—Magnífico trabajo, Tayuya —dijo Sasuke.

«¿Qué trabajo?», quiso preguntar Sakura. Todo lo que tenía que hacer una dama de honor era caminar por el pasillo y luego quedarse quieta.

La pelirroja del libro de invitados arrinconó a Sasuke en cuanto entraron en la sala.

—Tienes un aspecto magnífico con el esmoquin.

—Lo mismo les pasó a los cincuenta tipos que se lo pusieron antes que yo, Karin.

—Seguro que estás deseando quitártelo.

—Si necesito ayuda con los botones, prometo avisarte.

—¿Es ella una «mala chica»? —preguntó Sakura cuando la pelirroja se fue en busca de una presa más fácil.

—Karin es... muy divertida —Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sakura—. ¿Puedo traerte una bebida? Se supone que no podemos empezar a divertimos hasta que la feliz pareja haya posado para que les hagan las suficientes fotos como para empapelar su cuarto de estar.

—Un refresco de limón estará bien, gracias.

—¡Error! Deberías pedir un vino blanco o una ginebra con tónica, aunque tuvieras intención de vaciarla en algún tiesto cuando me diera la espalda.

—¿Incluso aunque me estuviera muriendo de sed y la ginebra haga que se me hinche la nariz?

—¿La nariz? —Sasuke examinó atentamente el rostro de Sakura.

—Sólo bromeaba. Puedo apañármelas con un vino si es necesario. ¿Las malas chicas tienen que beber?

—No, no tienen que hacer nada. Esa es la cuestión. Voy a por tu limonada. A fin de cuentas, en un vaso de plástico no se distingue qué bebes.

Sasuke se unió a un pequeño grupo de gente que había en torno al bar, dejando sola a Sakura. Ésta miró a su alrededor, deseando conocer a alguien. Al margen de las reglas para ser una mala chica, cualquier fiesta solía resultar mucho más divertida desde el punto de vista de un grupo de amigas.

—¿Te he visto con Sasuke? —preguntó un hombre. Sasuke tenía razón. Estando sola era más fácil.

—Sí, pero sólo somos amigos —Sakura tenía preparada aquella respuesta por si a Sasuke no le daba tiempo a avisar a todos sus amigos.

—Entonces Sasuke es más tonto de lo que creía. Soy Kabuto.

—¿Kabuto, como Madonna? ¿O tienes apellido? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su inspiración.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes. De hecho, estoy orgulloso de mi apellido familiar, aunque sea un poco raro. Yakushi. Kabuto Yakushi. ¿Te apetece bailar?

—Pero aún no está sonando la música...

—Yo hago mi propia música, y me gusta bailar sucio.

—Adiós, Yakushi —dijo Sasuke, acercándose a éste por detrás.

—Sólo me estaba presentando a tu amiga, Sasuke. Parece muy divertida.

—No lo es.

—No importa. No creo que vayan a faltar posibilidades con todas esas azafatas amigas de tu hermana.

Kabuto se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a su alrededor.

—No tenías por qué hacerte el hermano mayor —dijo Sakura, aceptando el vaso que le ofreció Sasuke—. Sé cómo librarme de los hombres. Lo que me cuesta es conservarlos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? No te quedes con un pelmazo sólo por no estar sola.

—Sé lo que no hacer —dijo Sakura—. Ahora dime lo que debo hacer.

—Nada.

La sonrisa de Sasuke hizo que un fuego apagado reviviera dentro de Sakura; deberían ponerle una multa por golpear por debajo del vientre.

—¿Nada? No dejas de decirme eso. Lo próximo que me dirás es que sea yo misma, y eso ya sé cómo funciona.

—¿Bailarás conmigo si me quito los zapatos?

—Claro, supongo que sí.

—Odio los zapatos alquilados.

Sasuke se quitó los zapatos y los dejó contra la pared que había a sus espaldas.

—Todavía no podemos bailar. El novio y la novia no han llegado —dijo Sasuke.— ¿Oyes música?

—Sí, acaban de empezar a tocar. Pero...

—Una mala chica tiene que estar dispuesta romper la tradición. Además, mi hermana me culpará a mí, no a ti.

Sasuke acompañó a Sakura al centro de la pista de baile y la tomó en sus brazos. Antes de empezar a bailar, dudó.

—Dame tus zapatos.

—No voy a pisarte. Soy una buena bailarina.

—Me alegra saberlo —Sasuke se agachó, alzó uno de los pies de Sakura y le quitó el zapato. Consciente de las miradas de curiosidad de las personas que más cerca estaban, Sakura sacó rápidamente el pie del otro zapato y Sasuke guardó cada uno en un bolsillo.

—Ahora todos sabrán que estás aquí —dijo, maliciosamente, y empezó a bailar.

Sakura sintió que nunca la habían llevado con tanta ligereza. Sasuke tenía una mano apoyada en su cadera, y su cálido aliento le acariciaba la frente. No podrían haber bailado más sincronizados ni aunque hubiera estado sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Nadie se unió a ellos en la pista.

Todo lo que habrían necesitado habría sido un foco para ser considerados la atracción de la tarde. Cuando, finalmente, la banda terminó la pieza, Sakura tomó sus zapatos y salió corriendo de la pista.

Se ocultó en los servicios durante quince minutos y luego salió, decidida a demostrarle a Sasuke lo rápido que aprendía.

—A ver si te gusto ahora, doctor Frankenstein —murmuró para sí.

Fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Después del baile con Sasuke no tuvo que pasar un momento a solas. Comió con un jugador de la liga menor de béisbol que luego le pidió el teléfono y bailó con tantos hombres que empezó a olvidar sus nombres. Pero no olvidó el de Sasori no Akasuna. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo y hoyuelos, y, sin duda, era el más guapo de los padrinos de boda. Después del cuarto baile, no se separó de su lado.

Sasuke estuvo observando a su protegida, sin sorprenderse de la atención que recibió, pero tampoco precisamente encantado con ella. Aunque tampoco le importaba. Desde luego, Sakura no era su tipo, pero tampoco quería ser el responsable de que se liara con un perdedor. Cuando Sasori no Akasuna empezó a tomarse demasiadas confianzas con ella en la pista de baile, Sasuke supo que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas? —preguntó, mirando a Sakura a los ojos y preguntándose si tendría las mejillas ruborizadas a causa del champán o de la popularidad que había alcanzado a lo largo de la fiesta—. Veo que te has puesto los zapatos.

—Se me estaban enfriando los pies.

Sasuke sintió que la mano de Sakura era casi como la de una niña en la suya, pero el balanceo de sus caderas no tenía nada de infantil. O estaba un poco bebida o había aprendido muy rápido. Se derretía contra él, haciéndole sentirse grande, patoso... y tan excitado.

Entrecerró los ojos, repasando mentalmente la lista de invitados para apartar a los cretinos integrales de los posibles candidatos. Haría un gran servicio a su libido reuniendo cuanto antes a Sakura con algún tipo decente. Debía recordarse que el vestido rojo, el rubor del champán y el sensual contoneo eran sólo apariencia. Sakura buscaba mucho más que pasar un buen rato, y el no estaba en la lista de candidatos, por mucho que le apeteciera bajarle las braguitas y enseñarle todo lo que había que saber sobre cómo ser realmente una chica mala.

—No tienes por qué molestarte en llevarme a casa. Sasori va a hacerlo —dijo Sakura.

—Sasori ha estado comprometido cuatro veces.

—Oh, ya me lo ha contado.

Sakura no era una buena mentirosa. Tampoco era la mujer más seductora con la que Sasuke había bailado esa tarde, pero sí con la que mejor se sentía. Sus firmes senos estaban aplastados contra su pecho, y la rígida camisa del esmoquin no era armadura suficiente para evitar que imaginara sus pezones rozándole la piel desnuda.

Estaba tratando de apartarse un poco, sin dejar de bailar, una técnica que nunca había tratado de dominar, cuando Sakura lo rodeó con ambas manos por el cuello y atrajo su cabeza hacia abajo.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí —susurró. Su cálido aliento en el oído de Sasuke envió oleadas de sensuales sensaciones hasta su entrepierna, pero Sakura se apartó enseguida.

Era dolorosamente atractiva en su inocencia, y ese era precisamente el motivo por el que Sasuke prefería a chicas no tan inocentes.

Miró hacia su nuevo cuñado, su amigo desde el colegio, y tuvo una clara imagen mental de una bola de metal y una cadena atada a su tobillo. Se alegraba por su hermana, pero las noches de su marido con los chicos iban a quedar dramáticamente reducidas de ahora en adelante.

La canción terminó y Sakura se deslizó de sus brazos a los de Sasori. Entonces, la intensidad de la luz bajó para el último baile de la tarde. Sasuke no tuvo ningún problema para reclamar a Karin Taka como compañera. Trabajaba con Hinata, pero acababan de conocerse. La había escogido en el ensayo de la boda como la dama de honor más apta...

Ahora, aquella chica le estaba enviando todas las señales adecuadas. Sasuke estaba deseando marcar al menos un par de goles, y si ahora la fastidiaba, quién sabía cuándo volvería a verla. Vivía en Atlanta y hacía vuelos internacionales, un escenario perfecto para pasarlo bien de vez en cuando sin compromisos.

—Me alegro mucho de haber conocido por fin al sexy hermano de Hinata —ronroneó Karin.

Su pelvis rozó la entrepierna de Sasuke, y él supo que iba a odiarse por la mañana... por no mencionar la mayor parte de la noche.

—He venido con alguien —admitió de mala gana—. Ella esperará que la lleve a casa.

—Oh, que decepción.

—Yo también me siento decepcionado, pero no pensaría muy bien si dejara en la estacada a mi cita, ¿no?

—Pensaría que eras terrible... al menos durante treinta segundos —Karin rió y todo su cuerpo se estremeció bajo las manos de Sasuke.

Este tuvo la sensación de que era una chica «muy» mala.

El baile terminó, las luces se encendieron y la fiesta concluyó oficialmente. Sasuke fue a por Sakura, la apartó de Sasori, a pesar de las protestas de ambos, y la sujetó con firmeza mientras iban a por sus abrigos.

—No sé por qué insistes en llevarme a casa. Sasori estaba perfectamente dispuesto...

—Sasori siempre está dispuesto. Sobre lo de «perfectamente» no estoy tan seguro. En cualquier caso, necesitas muchas más lecciones antes de que te permita meterte a solas en el coche con un hombre que podría vender máquinas para hacer nieve en Florida.

—No habría tenido ningún problema con Sasori.

—Tal vez... si hubiera estado sobrio —'_O mejor aún, sedado_', pensó Sasuke.

—¿Recibiré un diploma cuando termine el entrenamiento? ¿O será entonces cuando me presentes al señor Perfecto?

Sasuke pensó que Sakura le gustaba cuando se le soltaba la lengua. Las mujeres dóciles y sumisas no eran para él... pero tampoco lo era Sakura Haruno. Tenía que salir y enfriarse pronto... o volver con Karin.

Soltó a Sakura el tiempo justo para tomar los dos abrigos. Luego se acercó con ella a una zona libre junto a la pared.

—¡Llevarme a casa no es parte de nuestro trato!—insistió ella.

Sus ojos destellaron de rabia. Sasuke temió estar metiéndose en un lío.

—Yo te he traído. Yo te llevo. Así son las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? Tú y yo no estamos saliendo juntos.

—Es lo que exige la etiqueta.

Era una tontería decir aquello, pero Sakura no creería la verdad. Sasuke no sabía por qué había dejado a Karin, y todas las posibilidades que su compañía implicaba, para llevar a Sakura a casa. Desde luego, aquello no iba a contribuir en nada a su paz mental.

.

_**Continuará**_


End file.
